Noble Actual
|game=''Halo: Reach'' |name=''Noble Actual'' |image= |player=SPARTAN-B312 |date=August 2552 |place=Reach, Epsilon Eridani System |Objective= |enemies= |nowalk=1 }} Noble Actual is the first level in the Halo: Reach campaign, consisting entirely of the cinematics involving SPARTAN-B312's introduction to Noble Team.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfME5KwKLfg YouTube: Halo Reach opening cinematic and beginning of first level] Transcript Several views of a glassed Reach are shown, first the entire planet, then closer shots from low orbit and finally, from near the ground, facing a towering mountain. The camera moves down to reveal a battle-damaged MJOLNIR helmet lying on the ground. The screen fades to white and shows the text '"REACH"'' Cuts to first-person view of SPARTAN-B312 staring into the visor of a helmet, before pulling it on. Zooms out to the Warthog SPARTAN-B312 is riding in, on the surface of Reach, towards a UNSC outpost, and two UH-144 Falcons flying in above the Warthog. Both Falcons land in the camp, and the Warthog pulls to a stop. Noble Six gets out of the Warthog, and moves toward a building. *Urban Holland: "Contact with Visegrad Relay was lost last night. All signals flatlined at twenty-six hundred hours." Jun-A266 watches as Noble Six passes by, while placing rounds into a sniper rifle magazine. *'''Urban Holland: "I responded with trooper fire teams, which have since been declared MIA." Carter-A259 is shown from behind, watching a holographic computer screen displaying Holland's portrait and other information. *'Carter': "And now you're sending us." *'Urban Holland': "The Office of Naval Intelligence believes that deployment of a Spartan team is a gross misallocation of valuable resources. I disagree." Noble Six reaches the door, and stares at Emile-A239 sharpening his kukri against his shoulder pauldron, and attempts to enter, before being stopped by Kat-B320. *'Kat': "Commander." Carter and Jorge-052 turn to look at Noble Six. *'Jorge': "So that's our new number six." Noble Six steps forward. *'Emile': "Kat, you read his file?" *'Kat': "Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink." Carter turns back to the screen *'Carter': "Anyone claim responsibility, sir?" *'Urban Holland': "ONI thinks it might be the local insurrection. Five months ago, they pulled a similar job on Harmony. Hit a relay to take our eyes and ears, then stole two freighters when drydocked. That cannot happen here. Reach is too damn important. I want that relay back online, Noble One." *'Carter': "Sir. Consider it done." *'Urban Holland': "Then I'll see you on the other side. Holland out." Jorge and Emile stand up. Carter grabs his helmet from the table and turns to face Noble Six. *'Carter': "Lieutenant." *'Noble Six': "Commander. Sir." Jorge and Emile start moving out. Kat joins them by the door. *'Carter': "I'm Carter, Noble Team's leader. That's Kat, Noble Two, Emile and Jorge, Four and Five. You're riding with me, Noble Six." Cuts to the Spartans exiting the building, with Noble Six next to Carter, with Kat, Emile (who sheathes his knife), and Jorge walking side by side in front of them, towards the Falcon. *'Carter': "I'm not gonna lie to you, Lieutenant. You're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled." The Spartans reach the Falcon, with the other three moving to one off screen, and Noble Six and Carter getting into the one guarded by Jun. *'Carter': "Me, I'm just happy to have Noble back up to full strength. Just one thing. I've seen your file. Even the parts the ONI censors didn't want me to. I'm glad to have your skill set, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind. Clear?" Carter signals for the other Falcon to get airborne. *'Noble Six': "Got it, sir." *'Jun': "Welcome to Reach." The Falcons take off and start moving toward a mountain range in in the distance. Trivia *A noticeably different version of the cinematic was used in the ''Halo: Reach'' Video Games Awards Trailer. Sources Category:Halo: Reach Campaign